Saiyans Can't Speak Japanese
by Mia Jones
Summary: Vegeta crash lands on earth, meets Bulma, but of course he can't speak japanese! He's from outer space. Hilarity ensues. Rating has gone up.
1. Default Chapter

Here's my first attempt at fanfiction. Just an introduction. Character growth should appear I later chapters. Read and review! Tell me what you think.  
  
Mia Jones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters pertaining to that show. Don't try to sue me because you won't get a dime (I'm broke). DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama (I think that's his name) and Funimation, or what ever the label DBZ is currently under.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sharp twiggy edges of the picnic basket banged against Bulma's legs with every step; leaving pale scratches on her tan legs. She sighed and lugged the basket to her chest, but it quickly drifted back to her lean thighs.   
  
Mrs. Briefs skipped in circles around Bulma and her disgruntled father.   
  
"I've got the napkins," the perky blonde laughed; waving a small handful of pink paper napkins. Mr. Briefs nodded and spoke incoherently to the tiny black cat that clung to his shoulder. Bulma ground her teeth.  
  
"You better be thankful, mom. I'm missing my date with Yamcha for this," she grumbled. But Mrs. Briefs was to busy humming to pay any attention to her daughter. "How am I related to this woman?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
They settled on a shady patch under a tree none of them could name, which contributed to Bulma's teeth grinding. The dry grass scratched the delicate skin behind their knees (someone had forgotten the standard checkered picnic blanket on the kitchen counter). Mrs. Briefs babbled about the flowers, sky, and clouds. Mr. Briefs fed small pieces of his turkey sandwich to the cat. The cat sniffed and nibbled. Bulma rested her head against her small hand; her salad left for the ants. The shade slowly migrated across the group.  
  
Bulma sprang up and carefully smoothed her plaid skirt.   
  
"Mom, is it ok if I take a little walk," she asked. Her mother's tuneless chanting didn't pause. Bulma smiled and jogged away on long legs.  
  
The air was soft and caressing against her face as she leaped across imaginary obstacles. She plowed through a golden field of weeds; jumping and struggling through the thick brush like a deer. She used to spend hours, as a girl, in the same field. She instinctively headed towards the scruffy woods that lined the pasture.   
  
And her stomach jumped up her throat.  
  
A figure stood at the far west side of the field. It was shadowy and motionless. It could have been the blackened trunk of a tree hit by lightning many summers ago, except Bulma could feel and see the faint stare.   
  
She ducked lower into the grass until it tickled her ears. Her pulse pounded and she had an overwhelming urge to run; every muscle in her body quivered, ready to explode.  
  
She peeked slowly above the fronds. The figure had moved closer. It was only a few feet closer, but undeniably it had moved in her direction. Bulma twisted the hem of her skirt. She bolted up and sprinted towards the woods she originally had been aiming.  
  
Tree branches slapped her face and fat fly legs prickled her lips. Dust clouds flew as she slid on shaky legs down a small gully. She dashed behind a tree that was rough with rich green moss. Her breath pounded and burned in her chest. As she clutched the tree her breathing relaxed, but her heart still pounded.  
  
The woods were noisy with squawking birds, cheeping baby frogs, and the overwhelming whining of mosquitoes. The moist scent of dead leaves was overpowering. Bulma's fingernails dug small crescents in the moss, but they flexed and relaxed.   
  
A dark face loomed over the edge of the gully. Bulma slapped her hand over her mouth. A man. A man with flaming black hair. But it was the eyes that stopped her breath. So many emotions mixed on a singular physical aspect: bright curiosity, hidden loneliness, shifty anger, quiet confusion. Their eyes met and Bulma felt naked, but not afraid.  
  
She turned around slowly and glanced over her shoulder. He took a step closer; the leaves didn't rustle. Bulma clung to bare tree roots and slowly pulled herself up the other side of the gully. Pieces of orange clay crumbled from her feet. She reached the ridge and looked down. He looked up.  
  
He was short, but not small. Muscles bulged under his torn black spandex suit. A strange gold and white armor lay in cracked pieces over his frame. There was rusty colored blood caked on one eye and part of his cheek. His small mouth twitched between poise and insecurity.   
  
Bulma walked away slowly until the light of the gold field filtered through the leaves. He was slightly stooped and grimaced as he straightened his back. Bulma pushed through the thicket and burst into the glaring sunlight. He followed soundlessly.  
  
She slumped into a thick patch of sun burnt grass and rested on her knees. She faced him, but he quit moving.  
  
"Come here," she giggled. His eyes quirked but his feet remained planted. She waved her thin hand and he stepped cautiously until he looked down his nose over her small form. Bulma clutched her knees to her chest and gently patted the parched ground beside her. He lowered slowly and clutched at the earth for support. The tall grass formed a natural tunnel over their heads.   
  
They studied each other carefully. Bulma snapped her fingers and pulled a pale pink napkin out of her pocket. She spat on it and positioned it over his face. He jerked back and a deep growl erupted from his chest.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I'm just going to clean off that stuff from your face," she scolded. He leaned backwards but Bulma's hand shot out and scrubbed. He twisted and yelped as she attacked his face. She held his arm for support as she leaned closer and his body stiffened.  
  
"Done," she announced and tucked the soiled napkin into her pocket. "What's your name," she asked quietly. He cocked his head. Bulma snorted and lightly pushed his arm. "Come on," she whined. His mouth opened slightly and his brows furrowed. Deep, guttural words boiled out.  
  
Bulma laughed, and he immediately shut his mouth. "I'm sorry," she snickered. "But what was that?"   
  
More feral sounds parted from his split and crusty lips. The cicadas buzzed and rattled like the chain of a rusty bike.  
  
"No Japanese?"  
  
No response. He shifted his legs and looked at her hair. His fingers shook as he reached out slowly. Bulma slapped his hand away. He smirked and raised his hand again, more quickly. He lightly stroked her sun dappled blue hair. Bulma sighed and gathered his sinewy fingers in her tiny hands. She poked them against her chest and spoke clearly, "Bulma." "Bulma," she repeated; punctuated by another jab to her chest. His eyes narrowed and his mouth stumbled over the word, "Bulma." She nodded her head vigorously. She jabbed his own rough, callused fingers into his taut chest. She smiled and poked again. "Vegeta," he growled.  
  
"Vegeta... I like you Vegeta," she practiced.  
  
His eyes darted over her bare shoulders and her tawny legs. He stroked his fingers against her warm arm. She brushed him away, again. He delicately lifted her skirt. Bulma struck at his arm.  
  
"Stop that," she yelled. Vegeta didn't flinch, but he quickly dropped the skirt. His eyes were wide and bewildered. Bulma pushed stray strands of hair behind her ears and stood up. She held Vegeta's large hand and pulled him up.  
  
"We'll go back to the house. I don't think mom or dad would especially like you," she stated. She skipped lightly while Vegeta eyed her lithe form. Confusion framed his face. 


	2. Water and Woman

Wow, I've never had my stories reviewed so quickly! I guess that's one of the benefits of writing b/v fanfiction. Normally I write originals, which means I'm lucky if I get one review per week. Thanks!  
  
Mia Jones  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma's fingers scalded red as they dangled in the steaming water. The marble floor was icy against her knees. Vegeta clutched at the sink counter for support; his dark eyes slit. Bulma twisted the faucet off and twirled around.   
  
"Let's get those clothes off. I want to see where you're hurt," she declared, while tugging at the broken armor. Vegeta winced and growled. "Hush," she chided.   
  
Bulma dropped to his feet and carefully slid his gold tipped boots off. He slid onto the counter and hung his legs. She flung the grimy boots through the doorway into her room. She straightened and gently pushed his arms over his head. Her thin fingers flexed over his biceps.  
  
Vegeta gasped as the armor and ragged shirt tore at the bloody gashes that slashed across his chest and back. Bulma cooed and lightly stroked the black and blue flesh. His pupils dilated and his head fell and rested against her shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta, are you all right," she asked anxiously. Her fingers wove in his snarled and matted hair. He jumped slightly and shook his head; grasping Bulma's arm as his body swung, but he steadied and breathed deeply. Bulma lightly stroked his face until his eyes focused on her own. She smiled softly and tickled the corners of his mouth with her smooth fingers.  
  
Her fingers trailed down his chest until they tugged at his pants. She nestled her thumbs under the hem and let them rest against the warm skin. Vegeta nodded his head slowly and lifted himself off the counter; his breath strained and the blood drained from his face. Bulma quickly slid the tight spandex down to his knees. She shrieked and stumbled backwards until her legs buckled against the bathtub ledge.  
  
His manhood: large and bared between his legs. Vegeta cocked his head at Bulma whose eyes darted between every bathroom appliance and back between his legs. Vegeta shrugged out of his pants and let them drop limply. Bulma snorted and grabbed his hand firmly.  
  
"I had been hoping for some underwear, but, whatever," she half grumbled and half smirked. Bulma pulled him off the counter towards the steaming bathtub.  
  
Vegeta's feet squeaked against the slippery tile floor. She pulled harder, but he leaned his bronze body further away.  
  
"What?" she asked while leaning her own weight against his. Vegeta's eyes flickered at the water. "What are you scared of? It's just a bath."  
  
Vegeta stepped back quickly until he bumped into the counter. Bulma couldn't help but eye his lean form. She moved beside him and gently slid her hands up and down his arm. His eyes wavered between her ministrations and breathy encouragements to the clear water.   
  
Bulma grunted and kicked off her sneakers. She lifted her skirt modestly and stepped into the bathtub. She grinned at Vegeta and kicked a spray of water into the air.   
  
"See. Its just water." She kicked again but her foot slipped against the bath. Her legs flew up and her head dunked beneath the swirling water. She sputtered and blinked. Vegeta smirked and chuckled darkly. He leaped across the floor and into the tub; dowsing Bulma in another wave. Vegeta slapped at the water and splashed it against the wall. He cupped his hands; slurping the water greedily.  
  
"Don't drink it!" Bulma giggled. Vegeta ducked his head in the searing water and blew bubbles. "Don't see water often?" Bulma laughed. Growls and guttural cries echoed against the pink walls. He kept eye contact with Bulma as he beamed and slapped the water against his face. He quieted and studied the silver metal faucet. Wintry water roared out after he tugged it curiously. He looked at Bulma with awe, then carefully shut the faucet.  
  
Bulma frowned at the soaked, white tank top that clung to her skin. Vegeta's throat convulsed. His brows furrowed and he floated beside her. She frowned and pushed away strands of hair from her eyes. He gently laid his wide palm on her flat stomach. Bulma squirmed, but a fluttery sensation in her lower belly left her unable to stand. The cloth was silky in the water against his hand. He slowly slid it upwards until he lightly stroked the delicate skin just under her nipples. Her breathing became shallow and light.  
  
Vegeta laid his free hand against his bare chest. Flat. He squeezed her breast more firmly until she whimpered softly. Vegeta grabbed her firmly around her tiny waist with both hands and lifted her onto his lap.  
  
"Vegeta, stop." She whispered. Vegeta tore her top off her lithe figure. Silver beads of water quivered down her breasts. Her skirt and underwear were quickly shed onto the bathroom floor.  
  
But Vegeta merely traced her figure with inquisitive hands and then outlined his own body. His coarse fingers paused and his ears pricked. Bulma froze.  
  
A bubbling laughter echoed distantly many floors below the pair.  
  
"Shit! My parents are home," Bulma said hoarsely. Water sloshed over the floor as they struggled out of the bathtub in a knot. She engulfed Vegeta in a fluffy blue towel, but he flung it aside. "We need to hide you," she worried.  
  
She grabbed Vegeta's hand and led him into her bedroom. Her parents stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who's this young man, Bulma?" her mother asked cheerfully. Her father's bushy mustache twitched and his eyes bulged beneath his thick glasses.  
  
Bulma tried to simultaneously curl into a ball while covering Vegeta's lean body. Vegeta stood tall and gently fingered her curved hips. He ignored the Briefs.   
  
"It's not what you think!" Bulma cried. Vegeta pressed her stomach and spun her around. She struggled, but his strength was dominant.  
  
"What is he doing?" Mr. Briefs stuttered. Vegeta rubbed his head against Bulma's neck.  
  
"I don't think he's ever seen a woman before," Bulma stated quietly. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed away, but he rubbed into her hand like a cat. The cool air from the whirring overhead fan beat against their bare skin.  
  
"How's that possible? Where is he from? How did he get hurt?" Mr. Briefs rambled.   
  
"I don't know, dad. But can we please let him stay here. He's not dangerous, just curious; I think."  
  
Mr. Briefs shook his head vigorously no. Mrs. Briefs laughed into her hand and playfully shoved her husband into the doorframe.  
  
"Of course he can stay, silly. Every one should be in love!" she squealed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, mom. But could we have some privacy?"  
  
Mr. Briefs's mustached twitched again. Mrs. Briefs shut the door on his nose. He howled in pain.   
  
Bulma stalked across the room and flung her wardrobe open. She selected a blue sundress and slipped it over her head. Vegeta beamed and sauntered over. He rubbed his hands up and down her curves.  
  
"Woman." She stated. She mimicked the curves of her body with her hands and repeated "Woman."  
  
"Woman," he growled.  
  
"Exciting day, huh? Water and Woman." 


	3. Looking and fear

Wow, it has literally been over a year since I last touched this story. I mean, I wrote this story before fanfiction.net completely revamped. That was a while ago. Well, since all the reviews have been getting a little more vicious (update you damn author, update!), I will attempt to finish this story. I thought it was stupid, and I wanted to write originals, but I have left a lot of people hanging. But if you read this, please check out my other incomplete stories at fictionpress.com. I am still under the name of mia jones.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and whatever company happens to currently own this lucrative little enterprise.  
  
Dr. Briefs pressed his body against the corner of the doorway...waiting. He sprung into the living room and fell into a crouch with his arms waving wildly.  
  
"Hah!" he bellowed in a voice that was distinctly not meant for bellowing. "I caught you!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stared blankly at the scientist. Vegeta grinned wickedly at the good doctor, but neither he nor Bulma moved. They sat beside each other on the couch. Eventually Dr. Briefs straightened up and let his arms fall limply to his sides.  
  
"I see you're being good children then," he muttered and cleared his throat. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah daddy, we're being good, so let us alone," she huffed. Vegeta dropped his gaze down to Bulma's bare legs. He had been fascinated with them over the past few weeks. His hand crept towards her skirt, but Bulma's hand reflexively slapped him away. Vegeta growled deep in his chest and slightly barred his teeth, but Bulma refused to look at him. Ignored, he quieted down again.  
  
"Um, how have the lessons been going?" Dr. Briefs asked while nervously petting his little shoulder cat. Bulma sighed and finally turned towards Vegeta who immediately stopped sulking. He raised his chin defiantly and glared at Bulma. Dr. Briefs noticed Vegeta pull his shoulders back into a more regal pose.   
  
"I just don't even know how to begin. There so much he doesn't understand. Wherever he was from, it wasn't a very nice place. And I don't think he's even from this planet. I wish he could talk to me, you know, tell me about himself," Bulma answered her father almost sadly. She lightly touched Vegeta's face that had only recently begun to heal. He flushed deep red under her touch. Bulma laughed at his reaction and held his face closer. Vegeta shook like a bewildered animal. Desperately confused, he was torn between pressing against her hands and jerking away from her laughter.   
  
"He still hasn't picked up much Japanese, I guess," Bulma's father mumbled.  
  
"No. He knows my name, and few other words. But it's not enough to really communicate with him," Bulma sighed. Vegeta softened and rested his head against hers. Dr. Briefs bristled slightly as Vegeta rubbed against Bulma. But he left them alone in the room.   
  
Bulma wrapped her arms lightly around Vegeta's neck, but she pushed him away.   
  
"Not now, please Vegeta. We haven't made any progress," she whimpered. Abruptly she pushed him away and stood up. Vegeta barked and grabbed her hand, but she twisted away. He jumped off the sagging couch and stalked after her.  
  
"You can't keep touching me like that. My daddy won't like it. No hanky-panky," Bulma trilled lightly. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. Spinning around, she faced him.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Vegeta raised her brows and smirked. A few dark words poured from his tight mouth. For an instant, Bulma was mesmerized by the sound.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked while rubbing his shoulder. He nodded firmly. Bulma smiled. One of her rare smiles. They did understand each other, though Bulma couldn't explain how.  
  
"Let's go back to the field. Back to where we first met," Bulma stated firmly. She held onto Vegeta's arm and led him out of the house. He followed her as he always did.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said in a low voice as they tramped through the dry weeds. "I like you." Vegeta listened but he didn't respond. Eventually he held her hand and led her in a very specific direction.   
  
"Do you know where you're going?" and just as she spoke she tripped and fell much further than the ground would normally allow. In the split second that followed Bulma thought to herself "Oh dear, I've fallen into a very deep hole."  
  
But she stopped very suddenly. She felt the rise and fall of Vegeta's chest against her face and his strong arms holding her. He was very warm. She looked down. In fact it was a very large hole. They floated above a massive crater.  
  
"You can fly?" Bulma squealed. Vegeta nodded. She grasped at his chest. Another rare smile beamed from her lips and eyes. He slowly lowered himself down to the burnt earth, but he didn't let go of Bulma. He held her firmly and before she could protest, he had pinned her to the ground.   
  
Vegeta ground himself into her soft body.   
  
"No, stop it Vegeta! Stop! What are you doing?" she cried. She sobbed harshly as the fear overtook her senses. Her breath came in panicky jerks. He stopped as suddenly as he had begun and shuddered. Bulma could feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh. She burst into tears. Vegeta rested on his arms. His eyes widened. Bulma continued to cry.  
  
"What were you doing," she wailed hysterically. Only now did she realize how much strength he processed. It was beyond human limits.   
  
Vegeta began to speak rapidly in his strange language. He talked wildly and as Bulma slowly quieted, she realized he was too was afraid. He rolled off and gathered Bulma into his arms. She struggled, but he was too strong. He rocked slightly. Slowly she calmed.  
  
"You scared me," she whispered. Vegeta pressed his cheek against hers. Bulma understood he was sorry. She rubbed the back of his neck and he was forgiven.  
  
"God, you are horny," she joked weakly. Vegeta couldn't look at her. He felt sick. But Bulma continued to stroke his neck.  
  
Only then did they look to the strange object that rested in the very center of the crater.  
  
More to come, I promise. Sorry I'm such a pathetic writer. But don't forget to checkout my other stories at fictionpress.com! 


	4. Kisses and Goodbye

In the middle of the crater, only a few feet in front of Bulma and Vegeta rested a strange pod. White with a small black window. Its surface was charred.

"Great Kami, what is that thing?" Bulma asked no one in particular.

Vegeta turned to look at it then slowly faced her again, this time with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. He raised his chin and for the first time Bulma saw a side of arrogance and pride in the strange man who had seemed so innocent until moments before. Vegeta eyed the pod viciously for a moment but his face quickly softened again.

"Is this thing yours?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded curtly. She realized that she was quickly losing her sense of power of him. It was still there but to a lesser degree. He continued to hold her almost protectively, but she understood that she was now entering upon a territory where Japanese was of little concern.

Vegeta stood up abruptly. He lifted Bulma as if there was nothing in his arms and set her down gently. She gingerly tested one foot on the ground before she slid out of his strong arms. Who was this man?

He grabbed her hand a little brusquely and pulled her towards the pod which looked a little cracked in some places. Vegeta spat out a few sharp barking noises that composed his language and to Bulma's surprise the pod opened from a door that was a part of its integral spherical structure. The flash of buttons, graphs and dials quickly caught her attention. She broke free of Vegeta's grasp and excitedly leaned into the capsule.

"It's a spaceship isn't it? These are all vectors of orbital entry. I can tell from the computer read outs. It's amazing Vegeta!" she said grinning while leaning heavily on the entryway. The young man crossed his arms and smirked proudly, but he also blushed.

"I wonder if it still works. You have no idea how amazing this is. Capsule Corp is years away from any kind of spaceship this size. Ours are all…" but Bulma was unable to finish as Vegeta suddenly looped one strong arm around her waist and pulled her into the pod with him.

He sat down heavily on the single chair with Bulma resting in a disheveled heap on his lap. She giggled and quaintly hid her face. Vegeta looked as if he was about to bust, so happy to see his woman impressed with him.

He willfully took handle of the controls and pressed a few buttons more forcefully than was necessary, but he did all of this while watching Bulma's smile grow wider. The door shut rapidly. Bulma let out a little squeal and sat up straighter in Vegeta's lap to watch the progress. Unfortunately, this hampered his concentration as her supple bum rubbed suggestively against his most sensitive area. He couldn't help but watch her.

Within minutes of entering the capsule it began to rise in the air.

"Oh but how does it work?" Bulma laughed. To say the least, science intrigued her. She intrigued Vegeta.

And a dark idea settled upon him. Bulma didn't notice his change in expression. The pride became darker. It looked as if something were choking him. He grimaced and finally typed rapidly into one computer. He bowed his head and buried himself in his woman's hair. He rested for a moment and held her tighter to himself.

"Vegeta, I just can't believe this! We're flying! I can see our house! And the mountains! And there's a river, but I'm not sure which one it is. And, wow everything looks so small, it's like looking at a doll houses." Suddenly Bulma didn't feel quite so happy or excited. She twisted around in Vegeta's lap which made his eyes barely flutter and his mouth open very slightly. "Where are we going Vegeta?"

He closed his eyes and slowly slid his hands down her arms until he grasped her thin wrists.

"No, Vegeta, wait, I don't like this anymore. Where are we going?" The ground sped further and further away. Within seconds the ground became a dot in the small window of the capsule which was the earth. Empty space encircled it.

Bulma began to panic and struggled to free herself from Vegeta's grip. But he held on harder and pulled her closer. He quietly mumbled and few words against her ear. Bulma felt consumed with fear.

Who was this man? He was so sweet. He didn't understand anything. He couldn't speak her language.

"But how could I think so egocentrically," Bulma thought to herself as she slowly surrendered to his hold. There was no escaping the small pod in the midst of space. "There must be a million things I don't know about him. I can't control him just because he can't speak Japanese. He's something else."

Vegeta brought a callused and scarred hand against her cheek as Bulma sat in quiet panic. He somewhat forcefully pushed her lips towards him until they pressed roughly against his own.

Bulma was still utterly silent. The shock of suddenly flying away from the earth made it all seem to surreal. But she couldn't deny the feel of his lips. It was all real and happening to her at that instant. Bulma suddenly had clear sense of the moment.

"But perhaps this will be interesting," she thought. Vegeta let go of one of her arms so he could feel the smooth line of her back. "I want to figure him out."


	5. Kisses and Hello

Bulma still couldn't believe it. Stuck in a cramped spaceship in the lap of the strange young man she had taken into her home.

"Are you taking me to _your_ home now?" She asked pleasantly. The initial shock was wearing off. Vegeta smiled weakly. He stroked her hair with one hand as he slowly scanned the interior. He quickly noticed the white pair of gloves that had been thrown disdainly on the floor. Squeezing Bulma's soft body closer to his own hard chest he bent over to retrieve his gloves and put them on with a certain regal flair that Bulma noted.

"Well don't you look just like a prince now," Bulma giggled. Vegeta cocked his head to one side and raised his gloved hand until he gently tweaked her chin. He brought her closer and kissed her again.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" she laughed a little before wrapping her arms around him in return. "Want to have a little fun? Mmm, but we shouldn't be fooling around, what if my parents caught us?"

Vegeta growled softly in what Bulma decided must have been a laugh. She smiled. Somehow they just understood one another.

They kissed softly, enjoying the chaste feeling of only their lips. It felt good. But when Bulma slipped her tongue to play with his own, Vegeta nearly lost control and began to buck wildly against her. The effort was too much for the cramped quarters of the spaceship.

"Hey stop that! Ow!" Bulma yelled as a few controls jabbed into her back. Vegeta immediately stopped though his breath remained erratic and heavy. He eyed her heavily. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I just don't think that's going to work in here," Bulma said sweetly while gently rubbing his neck. This seemed to calm him. He purred and closed his eyes. "Just like a cat," Bulma thought to herself.

She couldn't deny the qualities of speed and strength within him. It felt pent up and this frightened her a little because she was completely unaware of the extent of his abilities. After all, he could even fly.

Over the past few weeks Bulma had come to appreciate his handsomeness as well. A carved face. Eyes that focused with an intensity that belied intelligence. His hair was strange but interesting and she had come to like it. He was young and incredibally curious. Sometimes serious but she couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have an incredible effect on him. Perhaps it was simply her being a woman. She suspected that there weren't many of those where ever he was from.

Which reminded her…."Where are we going Veggie head?" Bulma asked again.

Vegeta drew back a little and growled harshly, baring his teeth ever so slightly. He barked at her in a long angry stream of words which ended distinctly with the word "woman." Bulma smirked and messed up his hair which made him growl louder.

"Well I have a right to know don't I?"

Vegeta looked dark furrowing his heavy brows. He spat at the word "Frieza" as if it tasted bad. He shook his head slowly.

"Is Frieza bad?" Bulma asked innocently. She felt a pang of concern. Vegeta seemed to be drawing further and further into himself since they got into the capsule. He looked angry and she realized he was shaking slightly. Bulma rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He looked up at her and she understood that he was afraid.

"But why do we have to go there?" She gripped his shoulder harder. Vegeta only looked down at the small space between them. "No, Vegeta, tell me. Is this going to be dangerous?" she asked while attempting to shake him out of his reverie, but his body was so solid that she couldn't force it to move. Bulma's stomach tightened and felt as if it were rising.

But she quickly realized this wasn't from fear alone. Bulma turned away from Vegeta to look out the window to see vapors rushing by them. They were descending into an atmosphere that had the vaguest tint of orange.

"Where are we, Vegeta?"

But Vegeta wouldn't answer her. His entire body was tense and his eyes remained closed.

The capsule gained speed and Bulma saw the flames of atmospheric entry flicker about the edges of the small window. They hit the earth with an alarming impact but Bulma found she wasn't thrown against the walls of the ship. Vegeta held her tightly against himself and had braced for the landing. He almost silently sighed into her hair.

The door opened slowly but the smoke had not yet cleared. Strange figures appeared in the mists. Bulma curled into Vegeta's protective arms. But there was a coldness to them now.


	6. Capture and Release

Vegeta stood before his lord Frieza desperately attempting to hide his fear behind a façade of stoicism. Arms crossed, feet planted and spread against the cold steel floor. The room was dark. Frieza lounged in his thrown and swirled a glass of wine. He didn't deign to even look at Vegeta.

"Who is the girl?" he asked coldly, the anger evident in the searing tone of his words. Vegeta looked down at his feet. He hated feeling like an inferior. He hated how Frieza made him feel like a little boy again.

"I found the woman on the planet earth, my lord," he answered quietly. Frieza chuckled and took a deep draught from his glass. He waited a few moments before continuing.

"I'm surprised at your nerve, Vegeta. I thought you would learn your lesson. Disobey me and it will hurt." Frieza paused and scratched his purple cheek. Without warning he crushed the glass in his hand. The wine burst and spilt over the floor. "And now you have the guts to come back, and to bring a woman with you no less."

"She found me, my lord. I.." Vegeta faltered. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "I.." he continued "want her." Frieza laughed manically. He smiled wickedly at Vegeta.

"You want her? Oh my, this is too rich. Has my little Vegeta finally discovered women? Hmmm? Do they make you feel funny, Vegeta? Don't they feel good?"

"I…really don't know." Vegeta grimaced and clenched his fists.

"You don't know….?"

"… my lord," Vegeta conceded quietly. His temple throbbed.

"Better watch that temper you stupid Saiyan. Or I will beat you again, and this time I won't stop," Frieza growled. "Your duty is to me and you will do what I say. You're a weak Saiyan. I own you."

Vegeta's face was turning red with frustration. He audibly growled but continued to look at his feet. "Of course he's right, I am a weak Saiyan. Prince of the Saiyans but I answer to him. Father would be just as disgusted with me," Vegeta thought to himself. "I hate that thing," he thought as he finally swung up his eyes to glare at the alien before him.

"You're dismissed Vegeta," Frieza stated coolly. He stood up from his thrown and walked over the crushed glass. It crumbled into smaller fragments and dust. "Keep the girl. I don't care. I have my own. I want to see how the Prince handles his women."

Vegeta left the room, pointedly "forgetting" to salute the horned alien. In the hallway another warrior leaned against the sterile white wall. He looked nearly feminine with long green hair and carefully manicured nails. His clothes were immaculate.

"Hmph, so Frieza let you off easy. That's only because there's an assignment for you in a few days," the green haired man articulated.

"Shut up, Zarbon," Vegeta growled as he walked by the warrior without stopping.

"Oh ho, and what's this I hear. Has our Vegeta finally met a woman? Did you

even know what she was?" Zarbon laughed meanly. Vegeta stopped and spun around to face him.

"Go to hell, Zarbon. I don't need your ugly face in my business."

"Sooo angry. Mmmm, perhaps you're just frustrated. Given her a good fuck yet? Or is our little Vegeta still a virgin?" Zarbon teased in his smoothest voice. Vegeta didn't say anything. He screwed up his face a little but couldn't entirely hide his confusion. Zarbon laughed harder. "Or maybe little Vegeta doesn't even know what to do with her. You're so pathetic."

"But I'm the prince and you're a lower class nothing born on some planet in the boonies of the galaxy," Vegeta answered darkly.

"At least I still have a planet," Zarbon shot back. Vegeta frowned, turned around and walked away but he couldn't escape the last dregs of his rival's taunts.

Finally after walking through many cold corridors Vegeta came upon his own

room. He stopped and took a deep breath before pressing a button which opened the door.

Sitting up on the bed was a bewildered Bulma who looked terrified. Immediately Vegeta could feel his cock hardening. Something in his chest seemed to tighten so it felt hard to breathe. She was so…intriguing. Long smooth limbs and abundant blue hair. She was still dressed in her skimpy earth outfit. They had only landed that morning.

"Vegeta!" she wailed and raised her arms towards him. He compliantly walked forward until he was close enough for her to wrap her arms around his middle and burry her face in his lower belly, far to close to that which aggravated him. She looked up and began to babble in that language again. He could tell she was afraid but also excited.

Frankly he was excited as well. Here this glorious creature was left all to him, alone in his small quarters. He exhaustedly collapsed onto the bed with her. The meeting with Frieza had taken all his will power to resist exploding and attacking the alien. Bulma snuggled up next to him. Vegeta began to purr. He enjoyed this very much. But he could still sense that he wanted something more.

Bulma continued to talk while stroking his chest. It drove him mad and before he knew what he was doing he found himself rolling over on top of her. Much like earlier in the day he began to grind his pelvis against her soft body. Bulma looked surprised at first but then her expression grew cloudier. Vegeta was surprised to find her moving against him and that this greatly increased his pleasure.

He had known of this pleasure for several years, but he hadn't known it could be shared with another creature. Always before he was left by himself. He knew very few people as Frieza preferred he work alone or at most with his only other surviving fellow Saiyan, Nappa. Nappa was an oaf, but he was one of Vegeta's few connections.

To suddenly find a person whom he enjoyed to be around was a new sensation. In fact, all of it was new.

Vegeta kissed his woman softly, almost hesitantly. Bulma returned the kiss with vigor as they continued to rub against each other. She moaned softly against his mouth which gave him a huge wave of pleasure that came from his cock and rushed to his toes. He didn't understand what was going on, but he couldn't deny it either.

He slowly reached down towards his tight pants. He had changed back into his standard fighting uniform after they arrived. Slowly he drew his engorged cock out and wrapped his hand firmly around it. It all felt so good. And she was so…interesting, that just looking at her gave him the pleasure rushes.

Bulma noticed him fumbling with his pants. She broke the kissing and looked down. Immediately she screamed and attempted to push him away. Surprised by her scream, Vegeta jumped up and fell on the other side of the bed, but he still held his hard cock in one hand. Bulma clutched at her chest and spoke furiously in that cute babble of hers.

Vegeta couldn't help himself. From his position she just looked so enticing. He wanted her and began to imagine how she looked completely unclothed. He was able to get a good mental image from the day they had bathed together. He slowly began to pump the long shaft of his cock with one hand. Bulma remained curled on the other side of the bed, frozen while watching him. All of this turned Vegeta on even more. He rubbed himself faster. He gasped and held his breath until he finally let it out with a large masculine grunt and growl.

His engorged cock shot sticky cum onto the bed, ruining the sheets. Bulma jerked away in surprise. Vegeta was left breathing heavily slumped on the bed, his chest rising and falling.

Without warning he felt a stinging slap on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Bulma leaning over top of him looking absolutely furious.

"Where are we?" she yelled. Vegeta was so surprised it took him a moment to realize she had spoke in his own language.


	7. Play and Toys

"Well, where are we?" asked Bulma to the still stunned Vegeta. He tucked away his member and sat up a little more regally in order to hide his astonishment. He cleared his throat a little nervously.

"Can you understand me?" he asked hesitantly, almost disbelievingly. Bulma pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. To Vegeta she looked utterly beautiful sitting cross legged on the tumbled bed. Beauty was something new to him, something he had only come to discover during his short stay on earth. There was nothing on Frieza's base to teach him about beauty.

"Vegeta you're so weird, I mean…" but she paused and shook her head slightly. It suddenly dawned on her that she could understand him. She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "How strange," she laughed. "I guess I must have just picked it up from spending so much time with you. Like total immersion or something. I didn't even realize I had switched from Japanese. But I guess it really isn't surprising. I am a genius after all." Vegeta raised one brow to this last statement. He had a feeling that things would become more complicated now that they understood each other. He sat there silently, now completely unsure of what to say.

"Well…Where are we!" Bulma asked again. Vegeta hesitated before he stood up and straightened his uniform and armor. He had lost control of himself again. A tinge of pink settled on his cheeks.

"We're on Frieza's planet base," he said facing away from his creature. His woman. He liked the sound of that. Bulma stared at him blankly.

"Who is Frieza?" she asked softly. Vegeta's body tensed hard enough for Bulma to see.

"I," he paused, "don't have time to explain everything to you," he finished gruffly. Bulma sat up to smack his arm but Vegeta turned and caught her hand before it connected against him. He continued to hold her hand in mid swat as she frowned at him.

"I think I liked you better when I couldn't understand you," she groused. Vegeta's throat tightened and he found it hard to swallow. For some reason, these words bothered him. He sighed and sat down beside her still holding her hand.

"Woman, I'm not a man of many words. I'm not sure it makes a huge difference whether we can understand one another or not. Frieza is…my lord. I want him dead. I work for him as a type of missionary. It is not my choice," Vegeta stated coldly. Bulma softened and moved closer until their bodies touched. She rubbed the back of his neck, something that seemed to invariably soothe him. "But," he continued, "I would like you to stay here with me." Bulma suddenly stopped her ministrations, hand poised above his muscular neck.

"Excuse me?" she half laughed. "I'm not staying here with you. I have a home. This is all well and good, but I have to go back to earth." Vegeta snorted and laughed a little viciously. He turned and stood above her on the bed, looking down his nose.

"I'm not taking you back," he stated flatly. It felt so good to finally be the one in charge. Bulma clenched a fistful of sheets.

"What do you mean you're not taking me back! I can't stay here!" she said as her voice rose. She stood up to face him more evenly, though the top of her head barely reached his chin. "I don't even understand who in the world this dumb Frieza guy is and I really don't care. I just want to go back home!" Vegeta snorted again and turned away from her and busied himself inspecting his empty room. "Hey don't you dare ignore me! Just send me back in one of those pods."

"No," Vegeta spat.

"Why not!" Bulma screamed.

"Because I want you here for me," Vegeta barked back and whipped around, catching Bulma off balance. He grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against him. She clawed at his hands and hit his chest but it all had no effect on the solid warrior. All she ended up doing was bruise her knuckles on his armor.

"I'm not your play toy!"

"You seemed more than willing to be my toy earlier," Vegeta growled. He leaned in closer and rubbed his head against Bulma. She desperately tried to push him away but her strength was nothing compared to his. In a fraction of a second, Vegeta forced Bulma around so she faced away from him. He pushed her head and back towards the bed so she bent over against him. One hand still holding onto her hip he began to thrust his crotch against her bum, enjoying it's soft roundness.

"Stop HUMPING me!" Bulma squealed. She tried to wriggle away but this seemed to only excite Vegeta more as he began to pound against her harder. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and he grimaced his teeth. But satisfaction would not come and he stopped in confusion. Bulma twisted around to look at him in disbelief. He let go of her and she fell onto the bed. He sat beside her silently and rested his forearms against his knees.

"What were you trying to do?" she asked still sprawled disgracefully on the bed. Vegeta looked at her disheveled body, hair, and flushed cheeks and it all excited him further. His cock was absolutely painful now.

"I don't know," he answered. Bulma sat up again. Somehow, she couldn't be entirely fearful of this young man. He was confused and her caring side resurfaced. Reaching around Bulma hugged him and rested her head against his shoulder. Vegeta looked at her inquisitively out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever met another woman before?" she asked quietly.

"No. You're the only one," he answered.

"Well, it is fun to play with you. We can play together if you want," Bulma stated cheerfully. She instinctively knew he wouldn't hurt her. If that was in his nature, he would have already forced himself on her by now. "But, I do need to go home eventually. I'm sure my parents are going to be worried to death, but maybe we can send them a message or something. This could be very interesting," Bulma grinned wickedly at Vegeta. He smirked back at her but made no move of his own. "You just seem sort of…frustrated," she giggled and slowly moved her hand towards his lap.

Vegeta was incredibly aware of her hand's movement. As it drew closer and closer to the bulge in his pants his breathing became heavier. Bulma smiled as she clasped it. Vegeta gasped and held onto the bed for support. Slowly easing his growing cock and firm balls out, Bulma began her work. Simultaneously she began to kiss his neck where it met his shoulder. He began to grunt and moan loudly as she used on hand to pump up and down his shaft rapidly; the other hand was used to gently fondle his balls. Vegeta forced himself to hold back screams. It was almost too intense to bear.

"I'm only 17 Vegeta but I've picked up a thing or two. Mind you, I'm still inexperienced myself, but I can do this for you," Bulma purred into his ear and increased the rate of her sliding hand. Vegeta's balls became harder and drew themselves closer to his engorged cock. Bulma could feel it throbbing in her hand. His eyes were clenched shut and his head thrown back.

Bulma herself could feel similar rushes of pleasure emanating from her softest and most delicate area between her thighs. Watching him moan and gasp had an effect on her as well. The idea that she was giving him this amount of intense pleasure added to her own.

At last Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and felt as if an enormous wave pushed through his body. He froze completely with his mouth still parted in the midst of calling Bulma's name. He grunted again as he came.

At last it was all over and Vegeta was left looking hazily at a very satisfied Bulma. An air of pride surrounded her which unnerved him. He owed all of this to her. He was by no means in control. But despite these reservations, while gasping for air he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her and held her closer to enjoy her warmth. Bulma sighed and snuggled closer. Whatever happened, it would be interesting. Vegeta looked down on her blue head and grew excited again thinking of the possibilities. It had been many years since he had last been allowed to play.


	8. Crime and Punishment

Alright, sorry guys. Things have been pretty rough on me lately. I go to Tulane University in New Orleans and they just canceled the fall semester. It is incredibly depressing to see pictures of the city you love covered in water and full of violence and death. Please donate to the red cross fund. It could be months before New Orleans is back to normal. So many people have lost their houses. I'm selfish, I just want to go back to school and see my friends and go back to living with my boyfriend. But all of that is on hold now. That's why I've had the time to update. Sigh.

All through the night Vegeta had tossed and turned. Bulma's leg kicked nearly continuously in her sleep. Just as his eyes started to close and the emptiness drifted over him he was aroused by a sharp kick against his leg that jolted him awake. Bulma slept soundly, sprawling over the small bed and clutching the sheets against her. Their heads laid next to each other flat on the hard bed.

Bulma's mouth hung open and Vegeta noticed a tiny rivulet of drool was beginning to form at the corner of her supple lips. He couldn't help but smirk and slowly drew one finger up to wipe the spit away. Bulma's lips gently closed around his rough finger and gave it a soft kiss, sucking gently. Sighing loudly Vegeta rolled over and turned away from her, huddling into his scant sheets. She was maddening.

A buzzing alarm sounded suddenly. He rubbed his eyes as the blinding room lights immediately turned on.

"Dammit woman, you literally kept me awake all night," he grumbled. Bulma rubbed her eyes groggily. Her hair laid tousled around her shoulders. Vegeta had intended to continue with the tirade but he was stopped by the mere messy sight of her. He stared openly at her until Bulma focused more clearly on him and frowned. He looked away blushing.

Standing up abruptly the sheets fell away from Vegeta's muscular physique. He stretched his neck to each side and rubbed between his shoulder blades. He dressed quickly into his uniform: armor overtop black spandex. He sat at the foot of the bed as he pulled on his white boots, stamping each foot on the steel floor. Bulma sat up in bed and watched him silently for a moment. She began to thread her fingers through her long blue hair. Vegeta strained very hard to concentrate on his boots.

"What should I do today?" she asked brightly. He glanced over at her and realized that sometime during the night she had shrugged out of her little t-shirt. She was now left daintily holding the edge of the sheet over her body.

"You'll stay here," he answered quietly and stood up before she replied. Bulma glanced around the minuscule room. It was more of a cubicle than anything. The walls were blank. Nothing adorned the room. It was incredibly empty. Her mouth balled into a little piece of contempt as she quickly turned back to Vegeta just as he was about to leave the room.

"I will not stay here! There's nothing for me to do!" she stated angrily. Before he could even turn around Bulma had already stormed out of bed and stood defiantly before him clad only in a tiny pink pair of panties. Vegeta only turned his head and was caught. Her hands rested firmly on her smooth, narrow hips. Her small but perky breasts were thrust proudly forward. She tossed her hair impatiently.

"You'll do as I say, Woman," Vegeta growled over his shoulder. His cock began to harden again, but he forced himself to concentrate.

"No, I'll do what I want and I want to explore this place a little," she snapped back.

Vegeta shook his head and frowned. The thought of Zarbon flashed through his mind. "You're not wandering around. It's dangerous. And if I catch you outside of this room I will punish you," he said darkly. Bulma snorted softly but he noticed her aggressive stance melt away. Her hands dropped to her sides and she became absorbed in tracing the floor with her big toe. Vegeta's sigh was barely perceptible. He glanced longingly at her for a moment. His eyes darted to the messy bed. But he turned around completely, opened the door.

"Your hair is messed up," Bulma called after him softly. Vegeta stopped in the doorway and ran a hand through his startling shock of hair.

That day he was ordered by Frieza to enter the throne room.

"The mission is relatively simple," the horned alien told him. "Rid the planet of sentient life."

"What planet is it?" Vegeta asked quietly with his arms crossed over his chest. He frowned passively. Frieza smirked as he stared out the window onto the dead orange planet.

"Actually, I believe you've already been there. Amazing coincidence really." Vegeta's body immediately tensed. His fists clenched. Frieza chuckled. "Yes, we did find some buyers for the planet Earth. That's where you're little friend is from, isn't it?"

Vegeta suddenly realized that he was growling and gnashing his teeth at the twisted alien. He sunk into a fighting stance and felt his ki rising almost beyond his control. A gold tinged aura began to rise around him.

Frieza looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then turned to face to Saiyan. He began to clap his hands and laugh loudly as if it were all a very funny joke. "This is too rich; you wish to challenge me again? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Vegeta's ki flow faltered. He grimaced at the memory. He closed his eyes and forced himself to slowly power down. He continued to growl and before he could stop himself he punched at the floor with all his strength. The entire building shook and several enormous cracks radiated from the epicenter of his fist.

"Goodness Vegeta, I didn't expect you to care so much. You're my cold blooded prince," Frieza chuckled softly before waving Vegeta away.

Vegeta stormed through the cold halls, attacking any unfortunate soldier who happened to be in his way. His destruction continued until he was suddenly stopped by a flash of blue that whipped around the corner. Holding a reptilian alien by his throat, poised in mid punch, Vegeta concentrated very hard at that corner. Dropping the alien soldier abruptly to the ground, Vegeta straightened up and stealthily walked down the hallway. He heard faint breathing around the corner.

He stepped around it and bumped against his soft Woman who had her back pressed against the wall. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He stood there for a moment silently gaping at her. Her blue hair was luminous against the harsh white walls. Bulma flushed and looked away. Awoken from his stupor, Vegeta grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the hallways, cursing loudly. Bulma cried out as he jerked her along. She attempted to free herself, but his large hand wrapped itself around her frail wrist like a manacle.

They reached Vegeta's room. He opened the door with the flick of a few buttons and unceremoniously tossed her into the room. He stormed in after her.

"You little wench. I told you to stay in here, Woman. You've defied me," Vegeta yelled angrily.

"There was no way I was just going to stay in here. I'm not your prisoner!" Bulma yelled back.

"How dare you defy me! I'm the Prince of the Saiyans. By all accounts, you are my prisoner and you'll do as I please!" he roared. Bulma backed away from him. The expression on her face had changed to fear. She could see Vegeta's temple throbbing. She stumbled backwards onto the bed, surprised as Vegeta suddenly punched his own palm and clenched at his fist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. This broke Vegeta's concentration and he looked up at her. He straightened up and looked down on her.

"Come here," he ordered and pointed at the floor space just before him. Bulma hesitated on the bed. She sank back further towards the wall. "Come here, Woman," Vegeta ordered again. Bulma slowly stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed her waist and crushed her towards him. Their faces were pressed nose to nose. His breathing was ragged and unsteady. He bowed his head a little for a moment, then lifted it and planted a soft kiss on her smooth forehead. Bulma's eyes closed and she gasped at the deliciously warm feeling his lips left. A tingling sensation spread through her body. They eyed each other warily.

"Don't leave me," Vegeta whispered so softly that Bulma could barely hear him. She nodded gently and slowly reached up with one hand to gently stoke his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

With one hand, Vegeta pushed Bulma down to kneel in front of him. She moved smoothly and readied him. Her pouty lips wrapped themselves around his engorged cock. She ran her tongue over him completely, enveloping his member in the soft warmth of her mouth.

"This is your punishment," Vegeta gasped.


	9. Dragons and Balls

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This work of fiction is meant for entertainment purposes only.

Author's note: Actually I re-read that last chapter which I wrote almost exactly a year ago, and I decided it wasn't that bad. Not as bad as I remembered anyway. So, here's the deal. I will update this story. But please, try out my other story "Daughter of Goku Enemy of Mine." It has a more interesting character development in my opinion. Not a lemon, but I think it's sexier.

Chapter 9

"We have a problem, woman," Vegeta yawned lazily. He casually laced his fingers through her hair as she rested against his arm. They sprawled on his bed, the sheet half-exposing both of their naked bodies. Bulma nuzzled the Prince and smelt his body.

"You stink, Vegeta," she laughed and wrinkled her nose. His body was covered in a hazy film of sweat. But Bulma found the smell strangely satisfying and continued to breathe deep. Vegeta smirked. The woman had no idea that she was inhaling pheromones, a biologic technique the saiyans used to draw their prospective mates into a life-long bond. Eventually, she would feel withdrawn and empty if not exposed to his "stench." It was odd though, Vegeta had thought the pheromones would only be shared between fellow saiyans.

"I wonder why humans and saiyans seem to work together so well, when we're so different," he thought idly to himself. He shook his head out of the biological reverie, and pinched her nipple. Bulma yelped and smacked his hand away. She glared at the Prince who had suddenly taken back his old, grumpy façade.

"I mean it, pay attention to me," he ordered. Bulma huffed and slid out of bed. She pulled on her clothes with her back to Vegeta, but he could tell by her side-long glances that she was listening. "Freeza has ordered me back to earth."

"Perfect!" Bulma yelled, spinning around to face the saiyan. However, she had only managed to get her top pulled just over the tips of her breasts, but the very soft undersides were exposed to a very flustered looking Vegeta. "Then we can go back home and get out of this place. You can stay with me at Capsule Corp," she continued. But Vegeta only growled and pulled the t-shirt down forcefully.

"No, listen to me fool. I'm being sent to purge the planet."

Bulma stared at him blankly. She waved her hand in disbelief, but her face had begun to fall. "No, I know you seem tough, but you're a softy. And you wouldn't blow up Earth. We took care of you."

"No, you're right I wouldn't blow up the Earth. But I will have to kill all of its inhabitants," Vegeta replied blandly.

"But I know you won't," Bulma began, her voice becoming more shrill. "That's my home. And if you want any more fun," she growled, as fierce as a saiyan, pointing to the bed. "Then you will leave Earth alone."

Vegeta let his head fall onto his knees. He rubbed his calves absently. "Woman, the reason I came to Earth in the first place was to escape Freeza. I tried to rebel and you saw the results."

Bulma's throat closed tight. He had been so bloody and broken. And he obviously hadn't been thinking straight at the time, he had been so complacent and out of character. "Maybe this is a problem," she conceded and knelt before the Prince. Vegeta looked up from the floor and nearly bumped heads with Bulma. She was nibbling her lip. But she snapped her fingers and rose above the Prince, who already looked defeated.

"Well, I know how you can beat Freeza," she laughed. Vegeta stormed out of bed and knocked her lightly to the wall. He held her delicate body by the throat.

"This is not a laughing matter. I don't care who dies, but…" Vegeta couldn't finish the sentence. Maybe it was the way Earth had reminded him so much of Vegeta-sei with its abundant oceans and lush valleys. Or maybe, he felt honor bound to protect the people, Bulma and her family, who had protected him when he likely would have died if he had not been found so quickly. Or maybe he just wanted to continue to get laid. Whatever the reason, he felt somehow bound to Earth. For the first time in a very long while, he wasn't ready to kill thoughtlessly. All those faces and places on Earth meant something now. And it was all Bulma's fault. He released her.

"The Dragon Balls, Vegeta," Bulma said finally. She quickly explained the balls' power, and the numerous occasions they had saved her and her friends in the past. "Wish to be stronger than Freeza. Or wish him to die. Or ask to be immortal. Whatever it is, there are ways," she spat, rubbing her throat. Vegeta felt the pangs of remorse, and rubbed his head against her shoulder as a substitute for the apology he would never give.

"That sounds too easy. It won't work," Vegeta answered softly. They were just too good to be true.

"Well then I could try seducing Freeza," Bulma offered, shaking her hips. This drove Vegeta into a mad fury. He ground against her and quickly lifted her body so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"No, no one can have you but me," he roared, pumping his shaft into her. Bulma smiled gleefully and let her head hang back in delight.

"Who's in control now," she chuckled to herself. Even Vegeta was aware that he had been played. The woman was riding this buck to his fullest. Perhaps after his crash landing had been an accident. Maybe, it had all been her little game. Whatever the truth, it excited Vegeta. He hated to be controlled by Freeza. But this little dame meant to control him with sex, he would let her and enjoy the fun.

"Fine, we will try the Dragon Balls. I will tell Freeza I'm bringing you back to purge you with the rest of the planet. That will throw him off the trail," Vegeta barely managed to speak. A groan escaped his pursed lips. Bulma began to stroke his face.

"And then you'll be all mine."

"Already am, but I will make you pay someday."


End file.
